Spark of Fire
by HVulpes
Summary: What if Naruto has an increased intelligence and some mad science skills? NarutoGirl Genius Fusion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Phil and Kaja Foglio. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Girl Genius Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Spark of Fire

Part One

The Hokage looked at the visitors that were looking across his desk towards the baby in the cradle on the other side. The baby which had saved their village from the nine tailed fox by being the prison for the demonic beast. The baby they said was the heir to the bloodline of their masters, the Uzumaki, holders of the bloodline commonly called the spark. The clan that created his vistors, the Ikerushikabane, the living corpses so called due to the power of the sparks to create life in unliving flesh.

"I believe, Lord Hokage, that young Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki. Do not try to deny it, since the masters left devices that could detect their kin in special cases such as this. We know that the people of the village do not see him as the hero the Yondaime wanted him to be seen as, instead seeing him as the monster that he holds for the safety of the village." Spoke the lone female of the group of odd humanoids that made up the Ikerushikabane. While there were ones that looked stronger then she was, she still had the aura of being the most dangerous one of the group.

"We would just like to have the chance to protect the young master and allow him to grow with his inheritance within the Uzumaki home. We have had experience dealing with those with the gift. We can keep him safe when he starts to experiment, which he will since he is a spark." The woman said, bring up the memories of the sparks and their experiments. Sparks were known for their unusual experiments which tended to have unknown explosive side effects.

'I know that if Naruto was to grow up without the influence of his clan's creation he would have a rough life. But if he starts to experiment given his bloodline... The reason the Uzumaki home was so far away from the village was so they could keep a safe distance from the village in case their studies blew up in their faces. Also the Ikerushikabane are genetically programmed to obey all commands from an Uzumaki except where their safety is in question. So Naruto would be more protected in their care then in an orphanage.' The Hokage listened as he weighed the effects of each decision before he made the final judgement.

"I will allow Naruto to be kept in your care, but he must be allowed to train as a ninja. It was his parents wishes that he would learn to become part of the village, to learn to love and protect this village." The Hokage said as he looked into the female's eyes.

"That is agreed, he will be trained as a ninja as some of the old masters have been in the past. Just be adviced that some of the equipment that he will use will be quite unusual given his own nature. Expect the unexpected with his ninja way." Said the female as she moved to collect the child so they could head to the lands of the Uzumaki. The Hokage would only have visits with the boy before he headed to the academy.

Twelve Years Later...

Four stone faces stared out of the mountain that stood over the village hidden in the leaves. Normally these were revered, respectful images that filled the people of the village with pride. Today was different, as each face were covered with scribblings of different coloured paints that made the old stone faces look like clowns. Which explained the horde of ninjas looking for the culprit, each with a good idea who was behind this outrage.

A lone figure in an orange sweatsuit tried to hold back the laughter as he hid in plan sight as his cloaking device was working as he expected. It rendered him complete unseen as he used his infrared goggles to be able to see while the light refracted away from his body. It was his latest design and didn't have the battery problems that the previous version had.

'Ha, I know that I was on track in perfecting the Naruto Cloaker. It's so much cooler then the old sheet trick, since you can move around while the device is active. This is a perfect test, pulling a little prank with my Naruto Painter Mark Four to liven up those old stone faces. Then I hid with the Cloak until all of the ninjas give up on me, making them look like idiots.' Naruto held back his giggles as he stood in the school ground.

It was then that he heard a coughing noise behind him and he turned around to see Iruka-sensei staring at him. On his face were a pair of infrared goggles, similiar to the pair that the young ninja student wore. Goggles likely given to him by the Hokage or his 'Mother' Dosei, to keep him out of trouble.

'Damn, the cloak doesn't hide me from the infrared spectrum. I designed it this way so that I can see my body and not trip or hit myself.' Naruto thought as he tried to think up an excuse for his action.

"Naruto, you're in so much trouble right now. Now march! " spoke the sensei as they moved towards the academy. Naruto knew that this wasn't good and wonder if it would help if he shut down the Cloaker system. He was guessing that it wouldn't help.

Later in the Classroom...

Iruka took the centre of the front of the classroom, preparing to teach the class. He begins to speak, "Now class, thanks to a certain prankster we will be looking over the transformation jutsu. Alright, lets start off with Sakura."

Naruto sat in the middle of the rows of seats, doddling a new design on a piece of paper for another invention. He was constantly gaining ideas for different invention, this time it was a formula for a paralyzing agent that would free a person within seconds and would work faster if that person was running. Great for his get aways. It was minutes later that he noticed that Iruka had called his name for test of the transformation jutsu.

'I have the perfect new jutsu to test out on Iruka-sensei, a perfect reward for finding me with the infrared goggles.' Naruto thought as he rose and headed to the front.

He stood were everyone could see him and made with his hand signs, trying to hide his foxy grin at the trick that he would be playing. He said the single word, "Transform! " In a burst of smoke, a new naruto took form. A beautiful teenaged female Naruto stood nude in the smoke of the jutsu, pigtails flowing down her back.

The payment was classic as Iruka's head grew while it flew back in shock and his nose exploded with so much blood it was a wonder that he was alive. It was made even funnier when Iruka was frozen for a few second before reacting. While the teacher was distracted, Naruto transformed back into his male and clothed form. He turned back and saw a few of the students with their own trickles of blood on their upper lips.

'Naruto one, perverts zero. I wonder if I can use this trick for one of my inventions. Perhaps a clank or a construct. A perfect seduction soldier than can infultrate enemy lines. I have to work on that when I have time. Perhaps a series of inventions that can enhance a woman's sexuality and...' Naruto was just getting lost in his brainstorm, when he heard his teacher calling him.

Later that day...

Naruto was using the device he had just invented to clean the faces of the hokages on the monument, the Naruto Scrubber Mark Twelve. Extending arms with round spinning cleaning cloths works all over the faces of the hokages. The Mark Twelve was the perfected version of the device as it didn't cause the massive of the previous eleven devices. It wasn't too much longer before all four faces would be clean.

"Naruto, why did you have to go and deface the Hokage Monument like this? Don't you know they were the best ninjas the village had ever had?" asked Iruka as he looked down on his student.

"Which is why I did it, since I'm going to become the greatest hokage the village has ever seen. With my ninja skills and my inventions, I should be able to make this village one without match. Then they will see how strong and smart I am, I'll make them proud to have me as their leader. I've already improved some of the village with the device I make for the ninja to use, you have to admit they come in handy." he told his sensei as brought up things like the tracer bomb and stunner shuriken.

"I know Naruto, but you have to respect the ninjas of the past if you are to become a ninja of the future. Tell you what, I'll take you out for a ramen dinner after you get the Hokage's face's nice and clean." Iruka said, which cause Naruto to smile as he used the mechanical device to clean off the mess he had made.

'It would be nice to have a really food dinner instead of the nutrient packs Dosei cooks for meals. I know it has all of the nutrients that a ninja needs to be at full strength and grow up strong, yet my ancestors have yet to perfect the taste of those packs. It has the taste of bad medince, not the perfect taste of ramen. No matter how many times I try to perfect the recipe.' Naruto's mind when to the complete calculations he needed to perform his experiments in cook.

The next day...

Naruto had enjoyed his time with Iruka and the meal of ramen he had instead of the gross stuff he usually had for food. Which made this morning more loathesome as it was the graduation exam again and he had to perform a bunshin jutsu. The cloning jutsu had to be one of his worse jutsu as he could tell he was putting too much chakra into the ninja art. Yet no matter how much he tried, he could not control his chakra levels with this single skill.

He heard his name being called out with dread as Iruka called him up to the front. Taking a deep breath, he marching up to the teacher's desk with the emotion of being sent to the hang man. He formed the signs and spoke the jutsu out loud, "Bunshin no Jutsu."

He could feel it going wrong as he could only form one clone instead of three and the formation of the clone was being warped by the massive energy. He new from experience the clone was paper, both in it's pale white colour and the face that it had no width. As he expected, his main sensei spoke, "Naruto, you fail!"

Naruto was surprised by the words of the other sensei, Mizuki, "Iruka, why not let him pass with the other students. He managed to create a clone, and he has a high athletic ability with great stamina. He should make a fine ninja."

"Mizuki, the others in the class managed to create three clones as is expected of a graduating student. Yet Naruto created only one poor clone, one which couldn't be useful for a ninja of any skill. He's just not ready to be a ninja yet, so he fails." Iruka said as he looked at Naruto.

The boy in question was quickly thinking of one of his invention, one that could create duplicate holographic images. It would have the same effect as the Bunshin Jutsu, yet be mechanical in nature. Plus since most of his techological inventions were chakra powered, he should have an advantage using it.

'I just wish there was another way to graduate.' Naruto thought to himself, before he noticed class had ended while he was doing formulating. Or the fact Mizuki-sensei was calling over to him.

Later that night...

Naruto was just finsihing up with his training, trying to master the Kage Bunshin Justu. Studying the make up of the justu he knew that it would require more chakra to power the clones then the Bunshin Jutsu, something he could provide. It didn't take him long to learn the jutsu or to discover it's other bonuses of advance learning.

'One clone learns something and when it disappears, I learn it too. The more clones you have, the faster one can learn. With my mass of chakra, it can be a massive surge in education.' It was then he noticed Iruka-sensei running up to him.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" was the question the sensei asked when he came up to the tree the blond boy was leaning against.

"I took the scroll and learned a jutsu on it, so I graduate like Mizuki-sensei said." Naruto said, still not sure why Iruka was upset about this secret way of becoming a ninja.

"It's a trap! " was the last word the dark haired ninjas said as he was hit in the back by a giant shuriken. The boy in the orange jumpsuit looked up with shocked eyes at his other teacher.

"Naruto hand over the scroll to me, now! " said the light blue haired man as he stood in a tree above them with another giant shuriken on his back.

"Naruto, you must not give him the scroll." The dark haired ninja said with a groan of pain.

Naruto froze for a moment as he was shocked at what was happening, one of his teachers had just attacked the other. The former wanting the scroll he had taken from old man hokage. Appearantly not moving fast enough for Mizuki, the teacher began to speak up, "Naruto, did you know the hokage created a law about you twelve years ago?"

"You mean the law about the Kyuubi? How it was sealed in my body to save the village from it's destructive nature by the Fourth Hokage?" That caused the eyes of the older men to expand greatly at the idea that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. Mizuki just smiled as he spoke directly to Naruto.

"So you know you're the Kyuubi reborn, a living monster! So you'll have no trouble giving me the scroll so we can get revenge against the village." Mizuki seemed to think he had the upper hand.

"Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi. You're Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village. You are not a monster, you are a brave and loyal member of our village and will make a great ninja one day." said Iruka as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You're wrong, Iruka. The Kyuubi is out for power, just like me! So he's going to hand the scroll over to me and then we can dispose of you. " Mizuki said as he began to laugh, only to be silenced by the words of the young teen.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a question for you Mizuki," The forest suddenly exploded with Narutos as multiple duplicates came into being. The blond continued, "Would you rather have your ass kicked by my Kage Bunshins or would you like to be given over to the Ikerushikabane hiding in the shadows?"

All three of the villagers noticed glowing eyes appearing in the shadows of the woods. Most of them were a bright crimson that seemed to have building wraith within them, but there were a few other colours mixed in with those deadly eyes. Everyone knew the reborn corpses usually took the bodys of those who had died in battle against them and used them to create more of their kind. Or at least for spare parts in times of need. Either way it was a disturbing idea when encountering the warriors of the Uzumaki clan.

"I should have mention the fact they follow me everywhere, to protect me from any kind of violence which might befall me. Even when I pull my pranks, they work to keep me safe from harm. So you have to ask yourself, take my chances against hundreds of loyal leaf ninjas or just a few Ikerushikabanes?" Naruto asked as he expected a responce, what he got was an attack. Like one, a hundred Naruto struck and kicked the chunin's ass.

One the traitor was knocked unconcious, he turned to his sensei and pulled out the blade of the shuriken. The man with the bandage smiled at Naruto, "Looks like you were prepare for any trouble. I have to know how it is you know about the fox? The hokage made a rule preventing anyone from speaking about it to protect you from it's legacy."

"First, thanks for believing in me sensei. As for the Kyuubi, it was simple. I figure something like the Kyuubi couldn't be killed, so the next likely choice was for it to be sealed into something. The only thing strong enough to hold the greatest demon was a living vessel. Since I was born on the night the Kyuubi attacked the village and the Fourth died, it makes sense I was the one who had the demon sealed in them." Naruto told his sensei as he revealed the simple logic of the knowledge.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes for a minute." asked the dark eyed man as he waited for the blue eyed boy to close those eyes. Naruto looked at him for a minute, and then did what was asked of him. After the betrayal of one teacher one might not be willing to trust another one. Yet Iruka had come to his defense when Mizuki tried to make him think he was a monster, something Naruto knew was false.

Waiting for what his teacher was planning, he felt something being lifted from his head. The boy in orange thought, 'It's likely my goggles, since that's the only thing on my head. If it's true, I have a feeling what is going to happen next.'

Naruto was pleased to be proven right when he felt something replacing those goggles on his head. Opening his eyes after a short time, he saw his goggles in his sensei's hands and the same sensei's forehead bare. Naruto raised his hands to his head to feel the cloth and metal of the protector he know wore, a symbol of being a ninja.

"Naruto, for you work mastering the Kage Bunshin and for stopping Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll, I graduate you and make you a genin ninja. Congraduations! " Iruka said with a bright smile.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. I had wished to pass you earlier today, but without mastering the Bunshin Jutsu you would have been left weak in a dangerous situation. The Kage Bunshin should make up for the weak point you had from before. In many ways, you remind me of me when I was a kid. That's why I tried to help you so much so you didn't have to go through what I had to at your age." Iruka said, as Naruto felt glum.

"It was because of the fox that you were an orphan, just like I would have been if it hadn't been for the Ikerushikabane. I want you to know we still have each other to help each other, sensei," Naruto brightened at those words, as they looked over to the beaten traitor. Naruto continued, "So what do we do with the loser now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Phil and Kaja Foglio. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Girl Genius Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Spark of Fire

Part Two

Naruto stood before the Hokage about to get another lecture. It wasn't really his fault his afamiliar servants had suggested he do something to liven up his identification photo. The facial pant did manage to make him more fiece looking. Yet it didn't seem to please the old man. Facing the fact he was loosing the arguement, the blond boy decided to make one last strike. He summoned his Sexy Jutsu!

"Would you like it better for me to take a picture like this, Hokage-sama?" he said in his female voice as he saw the village leader jerk back in complete shock at the image of the sexy women. Even losing, he knew how to make a final blow count. He changed back to his male form, only to be interrupted by a short kid coming from nowhere.

"I challenge you, old man, for the title of Hokage!" said the little kid as he ran forward to the recovering leader. Only for the kid to trip on his own long scarf, before being caught by a older ninja. The boy soon stood up and looked around, before he set his sights on Naruto.

"Why the heck did you trip me?" the boy accused the blond, rushing up close to him. Getting too close, a mechanical arm from his track suit triggered and scooped boy till he was eye level with Naruto.

"I didn't trip you, it is obvious that you tripped on your own scarf. What kind of idiot are you that you have a scarf you're going to constantly trip over. It's obvious that you're going to need a lesson." Naruto said, sounding threatening. Even if the lesson he was going to teach was just one on common sense. He was interrupted by the older ninja.

"Stop! Do you know who he is? He is Konohamaru, the most honourable grandson of the great Third Hokage! " shouted out the jonin as he gave Naruto those same dirty looks most people gave him. Those who thought of him as the Kyuubi reborn or some mad boy causing destruction.

"Don't care, he should have had some lessons in common sense. If you're going to be a ninja, you're either going to ditch the scarf or find a way to turn it into a benefit and not a liability." The blue eyed boy just careful knock the boy down out of the mechanical arms, hard enough to hurt for a little while without any damage.

Naruto continued on with his business, only half hearing the conversation the ninja had with Konohamaru. It was the traditional 'Stay away from him' speech about how dangerous the fox boy was and how he was a bad influence. Naruto had other things to worry about, like getting a new picture and perfecting his invention.

Later...

Konohamaru had been after the blond kid for a while, trying all of his ninja skills to catch the boy and get him to reveal his secret techniques. Like the one which knock the brown haired boy's grandfather for a loop. Finally it had come to this...

"I promise to make you my boss and leader, if you can teach me the technique you used on my grandfather." the honourable grandson was on his knees before the man who he needed to learn from.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my lab so you can learn the basics of the techinque. I have a computer simulation of the best form to use with the technique." with that Naruto lead him to one of the walls surround the village, to what looked to be a bush. Naruto lifted up the bush and revealed a tunnel system.

They travelled for a long time before they came to a huge complex, filled with strange machines. Naruto stoped in front of a machine with a chair in front of it and a huge rectange screen like those in the movie theatres. A typewriter like keyboard stood below the screen.

The older boy had Konohamaru sit in the chair as a the blond started to type on the keyboard as well as device which looked like a fat mouse. The screen lit up and images of beautiful nude women seemed to cover it.

"First you have to know about, Chakra. The power source for most jutsu, it contains body and spiritual energy. Body energy comes from every cell in your body, the spiritual energy comes from experience and training. Combine these energies with a seal to focus the power and a technique is used. To learn a technique requires hard work and guts, so first I want you to turn into one of the women on the screen. Like this one." Naruto explained as he clicked some buttons and a single woman appeared on the screen.

Konohamaru nodded under his teacher and tried to duplicate the seal he was being shown. He called out, "Transform! ", before changing into a copy of the woman. A fatter, more repulsive version of the woman.

"Not the best first transformation. Let's go over the key points, " he retyped on the machine and brought up the multiple images of the beautiful woman. The leader spoke up, "What common factor do all of these women have in relation to each other?"

"They're all pretty?" Konohamaru asked, confused at what his leader was trying to tell him.

"Yes, but there is more. They have big breasts, thin waists and big bottoms. These are some of the major qualities perverts and most men find most attractive. Add to that flawless skin and pouty lips, then you have a killer look. I have a feeling it's going to take a little while to perfect this, so let's get started."

Hours later...

After a couple of hours, his boss had decided to go out to a clearing to continue practise and get some fresh air. Konohamaru stopped and looked at Naruto for a moment, stressed out at the hard work.

The blond boy noticed and asked, "Why's the matter? I get a feeling there's more to this then just trying to beat the old man."

"It's just that for my entire life I have been the honourable grandson, nobody even calls me by my name. They just think of me as the Hokage's grandson. That's why I have to become the Hokage, to get out from beneath my grandfather's shadow and prove I'm as good or even better them him. Yet no matter how much I hope and wish for it, it seems so far away, boss." The boy admitted, with the trust he had gotten for his leader over the time they spent together.

"If it took just wishing and hoping, I would have the job already. No, the Hokage has to be the most powerful ninja in village so he can protect all of the people in it. Becoming the best means days of hard work and devotion to that goal. Cause you're going to have to be the best to beat me to the title since I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto told him with a foxy smile.

A voice then cried out of over the clearing, "Honourable grandson, you have to come with me. Away from a negative influence like that... child. It is only though my personal training that you can take a short cut to becoming the next hokage." They both looked up to see the ninja which had been with Konohamaru during the meeting with the Hokage.

"I want say with boss, he shown me how to become a true Hokage. Plus he showed me this cool technique!" Konohamaru said as he tried the seal and transformed. A sexy brunette with large breast, thin waist and shapely bottom stood nude in a puff of smoke. The only ninja reel back just a little before recovering.

"Why would you want to learn a disgraceful technique like that, when I can show you so much more. He's just using you and trying to bring you down with those kind of techniques. It's going to take me weeks to retrain you. Just step away from him now." said the ninja as looked on through his sunglasses.

"The kid worked hard on that technique and all of the work paid off with his mastery of it. It might not be the most mature technique, but it is a good first step on being Hokage. It also helped me see a weakness in you." Said the blond as he made a seal, the one for the Shadow Clone jutsu. Hundreds of Naruto stood in the clearing.

"Even a shadow clone justu, which might have taken down a foolish Chunin like Mizuki, is no match for a special jonin like myself. Yet if I am going to have to teach you your place with violence..." The ninja continued before being interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet. Harem Jutsu! " Naruto called out as his entire number of clones turned into his sexy jutsu form. Then those clones started to cluster around the ninja in a sexual manner. It took only a few minutes for him to have a massive nosebleed and launching him into the sky. The ninja landed with a huge crunch on the ground.

"Another key to becoming hokage is to see the weaknesses in your opponent. You also have to earn the respect of everyone in the village." Naruto said as he dismissed the clones and the transformation.

Konohamaru looked serious at the man who had been his most recent teacher and spoke, "I'm no longer your follower. I'm your rival! " He looked up to see Naruto smile at him, which he responded with his own smile. Even as rival, Konohamaru knew they would be friends.

The Next Day...

Naruto had arrived a few minutes before the orientation, knowing it might be best he show up before the meeting in case his status as a ninja was put in question. Especially given the way he had become a ninja, fighting the traitor in the woods with the Shadow Clone jutsu.

'Interesting jutsu, especially the aspect of it which allows me to keep the memories of the experiences of the clones. A great help with the experiments I run in the lab, as well as on the battle field.' Naruto was thinking as he was stopped by one of the people he had spent some time with, Shikamaru Nara.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? This meeting is only graduating students, not people who failed the test." Spoke the boy with a voice which hinted at the fact he didn't care what happened.

'I got my headband during a rare in the field make up test, which I passed with flying colours. You're just upset my thinking machine beat you in Shogi a couple of times. I told you that it's just a primative device my ancestors were toying with which has all possible moves and countermoves programmed into it's mainframe." Naruto said with a fox grin, loving to run in the teasing.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was of high intellgence, especially after beating the same computer at least as often as he lost. The only thing which made the teasing work was the fact Shikamaru was at a score of forty-nine wins, fifty losses and one tie.

"If it wasn't for the fact your machine plays the game better then you do, I wouldn't know why I would put of with the two of you." The genius student said, yet adding a smile which showed he understood it was friendly teasing. It was then there was a huge noise at the doorway to the class room.

Rushing into the room at the same time was the twin forms of Sakura Haruno and and Ino Yamanaka, each one stuck in the door because she wouldn't let the other girl in first.

"Let me go first, Ino-pig!" called out Sakura in a loud voice.

"No, way Forehead girl. I'm getting the seat next to Sasuke. No way I'm going to lose this to you." spoke the blond girl as she pushes in. Finally the two of them popped into the room and were standing free. Only to argue about who's foot got in first and therefore won their race.

Naruto tried to hid the blush he had as he looked at the pink haired Sakura. He had a little crush on her since she was one of the few truely intelligent people in the class, even if she thought of him as an idiot. He just never seems to convince her that his inventions were signs of advance intellect.

He was taken unaware as she looked towards him and then headed over his way. A quick fantasy of her discovering her love for him at the exact moment was quickly dashed by his logical mind.

'People don't usually change that quickly, so means Sasuke is behind me isn't he.' He thought as he slipped out of the path of the girl in the red dress rushing towards him and turned around to see a boy in blue salking alone.

"Right as usual, Naruto." He thought as he saw the girl of his dreams as another man for a nearby seat. This started a battle between Sakura and most of the other girls in the class including Ino.

Thinking while reacting, Naruto jumped in front of the Rookie of the Year. The blond boy was trying to figure out why girls liked this one boy above all of the others. His mind raced with ideas, 'One factor is he seems like the perfect ninjas, skilled in multiple arts and coming from a long line of ninjas. Then there is the bloodline limit he carries which is one of the most famous in the hidden village.'

'What I don't get is why girls find that arrogant and aloof personality of his attractive and not annoying like most of the boys in the class think. Must be a chick thing.' All of this rushed in the mind of Naruto as he eyed Sasuke, while the other boy was giving him a look back as if analysing the inventor.

The bump was unexpected as was the kiss which occured because of it. The boy in front of Sasuke's seat stretched and bumped Naruto, forcing the young ninja forward in a way where his lips hit Sasuke's to create a closed mouth kiss.

Naruto's danger instinct, honed from years of experiments blowing up around him or trying to kill him, kicked into over drive. With a reflex, he launched his grapple from his back. The rope hit the top of the room and hauled him up to the ceiling. Seconds before Sakura's fist could make contact with him.

A few minutes later...

Iruka entered the room and saw Naruto hanging from the ceiling by a wire, while a group of girls stood under him with murderous looks on their faces. He craned his neck up and asked, "Do I even want to know what has happened while I was out, Naruto?"

"I would prefer it if you just ignored it, and hopefully people would forget it as well." He said with a nervious voice.

"Girl, forget Naruto and take your seats. Naruto, you can continue to hang there if it makes you feel better. Otherwise you should take a seat as well. I'll be announcing the three man teams. Listen for your name and the name of your teamates so you can get to know them better." said the teacher as he continued with the orientation.

Team one through team six had been easy, what was not as easy was the one about to come next. Iruka thought to himself, 'I know this kind of team has a traditional element in the village, but's going to cause a lot of chaos as well. I hope the Hokage knows what he's doing.'

"Team Seven will be made up of, Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno..." Iruka could see the light enter Naruto's eyes as he was teamed with his crush and the despair Sakura felt as she was teamed with someone she considered the most annoying kid in class.

Iruka hated to do this to Naruto, but he had to continue with the team, "And Sasuke Uchiha! " The emotions switched as Sakura was filled with joy and Naruto was annoyed.

Iruka continued with the next team, "Team Eight will be composed of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." He waited for any complains on the creation of that team, yet there was no complains on that team or the next.

It was only when he got to Team Ten when things went pear shape again. He spoke first, "Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." The wail which followed was deafening.

"You mean Sakura gets Sasuke and I get lazybones and chubby! How can the world be so unfair!" yelled out the blond girl as the lazy genius next to her complained about it being a drag to have her on his team.

Iruka continued on, while watching his students. Especially Naruto who seemed to get a look on his face like he was deep in thought. Knowing Naruto, it was likely some invention or experiment. Maybe something to do with his new team mates, since those with the spark bloodline had been know to create special equipment and powers for their allies.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office...

The Hokage had been watching events with the aid of his Jonin instructors, each one of them taking on a different team from this year's class. Now he was speaking with one of the instructors, the one for Team Seven.

"So what do you think of Team Seven, Kakashi?" asked the elderly leader of the village , looking for the imput of his instructor.

"An interesting mix of the best two students with the dead last in class, similar to your most famous team. Of course, having an Uzumaki with a full blown spark bloodline will be more trouble then it's worth. Most people either don't last long around a madboy or slowly develop the skills needed to survive anything." answered the grey haired ninja.

"Which is why I let the official grades involving Naruto stand. The boy is smart enough to pass most of the test, yet he spent most of the time in class planning his inventions. This is because he has learned much of the materials from his... keepers, so he felt his time was better spent on those topics rather then school work." explained the older man, with more details on the mind processes of the madboy.

"The sole exception was things like the Bunshin exam, for obvious reasons. You might want to keep in mind he has access to most of the devices left in Uzumaki Castle, after it's move from Whirlpool Village." continued the Hokage, mentioning the castle were Naruto lived with the Ikerushikabane.

Few knew the fact the castle was alive with the minds of previous Uzumaki, combined into a central intelligence designed to aid the heirs of that clan. Add to it the strange chakra powered devices, bloodline experiments, the creation of clanks machines or Ikerushikabane like constructs. Then training someone like Naruto could be...

"Troublesome, " said Kakashi, making a prediction.

Author's Notes:

As you know I am a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and in show there is steampunkish elements like tanks and war balloons. In the Avatar Spirit Forum, there was a topic discussing this aspect of the show. One person mentioned the phrase of Benderpunk to talk about technology powered by the mystical elemental control martial arts used in the show. This caused me to pop up with the perfect term for the technology which Naruto creates in this fic... Chakrapunk!

The idea is instead of modern technology powered by primative steam technology used in Girl Genus, there might be an interesting idea of modern technology power by the strange force in the Naruto world of Chakra. There have been aspects of this already with Raijin sword which seems to need Chakra to power it's lightning blade. Or the Chakra enhancing armour of the ninja villains from the land of Snow. (Perhaps those of Naruto's bloodline in this fic created Raijin and/or the prototypes for the armour).

Thinking engines have existed off and on since earlier times, so Naruto have a computer is not unusual. I still want Naruto to have the justu he has in the series, yet since he knows only a few major ones (Sexy, Shadow Clone, Summoning, Rasengan) it should be able to mix technology with those justus as well. All powered by the large amount of chakra he has and perhaps a few other tricks I might pull out.

Also have a few idea of what Naruto might want to do with his teammates, like improvining the Sharingan or boosting Sakura's abilities.

Thanks for reading and feel free to comment as they gives me encouragement.

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Phil and Kaja Foglio. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Girl Genius Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Spark of Fire

Part Three

Naruto pulled down the goggles hidden behind his headband, googles which contained complex circuitry and a link to the master thinking machine back at the castle. Using the heads up display, he began to analyze the teammates he had as well as his sensei from the master databank. The listing was interesting and made a little sense of the matter.

'Kakashi Hatake was one of my father's students, part of a team which resembles mine in many ways. Except it was the Uchiha who was longing for the girl who was in love with Kakashi. Recieved a sharingan eye after the death of that teammate in battle with rock ninjas. Except due to genetics, it is on constantly and absorbing his chakra when in use.' Naruto thought about the situation and decided to look into better intergration of the eye with his sensei's body.

'I would keep us alive longer if the eyeball wasn't sucking up all of his power whenever he used it. I should also look into making jutsu with few hands signs for the sharingan to copy if I want to keep them mine on this team. Especially with two sharingan users around me. At least all of my inventions should place limits on that.' His thoughts turned to the second bloodline user.

'Sasuke Uchiha seems like the perfect ninja recruit on paper. Highest ranking scores with taijustu and ninjutsu, emotionless for most of the time, highly adaptable and creative. The fact he has one of the most powerful bloodlines in the village must be making the counsel water at the mouth. Which would explain why the have sent on of their best ninjas to train him, that and the fact the two share excess to the same bloodline limit.' Naruto knew that no one was perfect and their were faults in the rookie of the year.

'Lack of teamwork, which has been the backbone of this village since the first Hokage. Obession to the point of madness on killing his brother and gaining the power to kill the same brother. Both could lead to trouble if they are not kept in check.' He turned to his crush and last teammate.

'Sakura Haruno is very intelligent and does especially well in the written tests. Sakura and I are opposites when it comes with chakra. I have tons of chakra, but little control. She has tons of control but little chakra. Sasuke is in the middle, but his mastery of both makes him stronger for now. Such control in Sakura's hands would make her a great genjutsu mistress or a great medical ninja.' Naruto then harden his heart to look at his crushes mistakes.

'Her biggest mistakes in the fact she has spent all of her time running after Sasuke. While this might not have been such a negative activity, what makes it bad is the fact she has sacrificed training and eating to mantain a perfect appearance for her crush. With proper training, she could have the chakra levels to compete with me and Sasuke.' Naruto looked up from the readouts from his googles at the schoolyard, his googles aiding him to pinpoint his two teammates.

"So there you two are. Sasuke trying to stay alone, while Sakura trying to find him. Good for training in any event. So what am I going to do with the two of you? I could try to boost Sasuke's Sharingan with some genetic modifications. Creating a new powerful form of the doujutsu with a few changes of the genes here and there. The few Uchiha parts my ancestors had collected has given me insight to the powers and uses of the Uchiha eyes." He spoke outloud to himself, hashing out some thoughts on making his team stronger.

"Or I can create a special set of tools to be used with those eyes. Goggles seem like the best bet with a doujutsu, yet the simple thing isn't always the funnest thing to invent. Perhaps a weapon or armour to compliment the sharingan? Boosting strength and speed to match the ability of the foes you copy, while training your body to match those abilities as well. I have been wanting to try out those old experiments with chakra armour my ancestors created and sold." He then took a deeper thought of what he could do with his female teammate.

"Giving her a battlesuit might also be possible, but maybe I should be looking into a training machine. Make up for all of that lost time she spent hunting Sasuke. I could also start with the downloading project my great-great grandfather created to inplant jutsu directly into the minds of people. I just have to find a way to avoid the brain damage which would leave her a vegetable for the rest of her life. So much work to do." Naruto thought as he tried to get ready to meet his sensei.

Later...

Sakura Haruno was sitting in the class room waiting for her sensei to pick up her team, a sensei which was pushing the limits of lateness. Most of the other students had been picked up hours ago. It was going on three hours since they had been told of their sensei picking them up.

""Damn it! Where the hell is the bastard?"" called out her inner voice as her team sat in their classroom. She has been surprised by the structure of the team, since placed her and Sasuke on the same team as Naruto. It was clear that she and her beloved Uchiha boy were meant to be on the saem team, but Naruto was a little bit of a freak.

'He gets the lostest scores in the school and never pays attention to the classes he takes. Yet he's constantly using those inventions of his to commit pranks, which seems to be a waste of the tools his ancestors left him. Then there are his creepy guardians who seem to be more animal then human at times or seem to be made up of dead bodies. Ugh! ' she thought as she watched Naruto send out a small mechanical device to place a chalk eraser on the doorway as part of a prank.

"Naruto, he's not going to fall for that." said the love of her life as he kept up that cool unreachable image of his which was so sexy.

"I just want to see what kind of teacher we're going to get. You can tell a lot about a person by their reaction to a prank like this one. Are they emotional or not? Doe they have a good sense of humour? Are their battle reflexes overdeveloped or not? I've learned a lot about a people from my pranks." Naruto responded to their other male teammate.

"I doubt that he's going to fall for a prank that simple. I also doubt he's going to reveal too much about himself from his reaction to a chalk brush falling next to him." she told him, trying to keep a mature manner to their interaction. She hoped by acting as a wiser person she might be able to keep Naruto away from her.

Yet deep in her mind, her other self was thinking, ""Yes, get the bastard. I serves him right for all of my time he's wasted. I have more important things I should be using like getting Sasuke to admit his love for me. ""

It was only a few more moments after, enough time for Naruto's machine to come back to him, that their sensei arrived in the class room. Straight into the prank which Naruto had set up, brush landing in his grey hair and causing a dust cloud to emerge. He looked up at them, his face mostly a mystery due to a mask over his lower face and his headband blocking out his left eye.

The first words out of his lips were, "My first impression of you three is... I hate you. Okay everyone, meet me in the roof in five minutes so we can continue with your introductions and your first lessons."

Sakura was amazed at their sensei's ability to fall for a simple prank, amking her wonder at the quality of their teacher. Still he might tell them more once they were on the roof.

On the rooftops after five minutes...

The three students stood on the rooftop looking at their masked sensei, two of them trying their best to figure out the man. The grey haired elder spoke up, "I guess this is the part where we introduce ourselves. Tell us your names, your dreams, your like and your dislikes."

"Why don't you go first sensei? Show us how to do it?" asked Sakura, likely not knowing how to proceed.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are unimportant and my dislikes are irrelavent. My dreams... are none of your business. Now it's your turn, pinky." replied the jonin to his genin student.

Naruto knew differently since he had uploaded the file his thinking engines had on the ninja personal. Kakashi was known as the copycat ninja since gaining a Sharingan eye from his late genin teammate. He was a student of the fourth hokage and had been in the Anbu black ops. He had been in the teaching business for a short while, yet had not taken a team to teach in all of that time. The studies on the ninja's personality concept was the fact teamwork was important to him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." at this point Sakura turned to Sasuke and blush, revealing her crush. She continued, "My dislikes are Ino-piggy and Madboy Naruto. My dreams are..." at this second stop she went back to looking at Sasuke and continued to blush.

"Alright blondie, it's your turn next." continued the teacher with this teambuilding excerise.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. My loves are ramen, experimenting and inventing new devices for people to use. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes most instant ramen to cook... but I am trying to fix that. I also dislike someone interrupting my experiments or misusing my inventions. My dream is to become the Hokage and show the world I'm not just a madboy like Sakura said." spoke Naruto, as he quickly thought out the responce.

Naruto had expected the responce of Sakura as a traditional fangirl, one following their crush into the depths of hell. What Naruto was looking for was the responce of Sasuke, since it was likely he hid a secret to all of his brooding. Naruto had guessed what it was, but was curious about whether the young Uchiha would reveal it to the group.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things I like and many things I hate. My dreams are to revive my clan as well as kill a certain person." The tone of voice Sasuke held at the last words was deadly serious and menacing. Certainly matching the guess Naruto had at Sasuke wanting to kill his brother to avenge the clan. Naruto was was letting his constructs search the castle's mind for details on the Uchiha clan to see if their was anything which could help the boy.

"Alright, now that the formalities are out of the way, it's time for the real genin test." said the one eyed man as he looked at them.

"I thought we passed the genin exam already, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura after there was a moment of silence between the four of them.

Kakashi laughed a little at the statement before continuing, "The test you passed what just to see if you had the potential to become genin. The real test will begin tomorrow, a test of survival of the fittest. Out of a class of twenty-seven graduates, only nine of them will become genin, which gives this test a failure rate of sixty-six percent. Two out of every three students will be sent back to the academy."

After letting the three of them take in the knowledge of the serevity of the test, he gave them the instructions, "You are to being all of your ninja equipment and meet me at five am. You should also avoid eating anything for breakfast or your might throw up from the intensity of the exam."

Naruto sat back and thought about things for a moment. His mind was was primarily built around the development of inventions and experiments. However his mind was also useful for solving many problems, including all of the comments from their silver haired sensei. The blond haired ninja was positive there was something the elder was hiding from all of them. More information would be needed to make a judgement.

'I just don't think not eating would be helpful for a survival match. It would make us weak when all of us need to be at our strongest. So not only will I have to make sure to eat a good breakfast to make sure I live pass this test, I'm going to have to make sure I bring food for the others in case they follow sensei's orders. A great chance to test out those new nutrient bars I created.' Naruto thought, as he hoped the bitter aftertaste of the coffee in the bar would be neutralized by the sweetness of the honey/sugar mixture.

'A survival test would be a great time to bring out some of that battle gear I been wanting to try out in the field. Just trying them out on the Ikerushikabane, who I can just rebuild after they have some "accidents". Like the chakra powered kunai chucker or the chakra kunai.' Naruto thought as he made preperations for the exam to come.

The next day at about eleven am in the morning...

Naruto was starting to regret looking up on Kakashi's file to see if he had made a habit of being late for everything. It was shortly after eleven before their sensei arrived, setting an alarm clock for noon while he was at it. Naruto was not pleased with his sensei's bad habits. He had also had quite the arguement with his teammates about the bars, before he managed to convince Sasuke to the fact going in on an empty stomach was going to make them weak. Once Sasuke accepted, Sakura followed his lead.

Turning to them, Kakashi continued with the rules, "You task is to take these two bells from me before the alarm goes off at noon. Who ever doesn't get one of the bells will not be getting lunch and will be heading back to the academy for further training. To get a bell from me, you will have to come at me with killing intent." He held up two tiny silver bells, which glinted in the overhead sun.

"So basically it's a teamwork exercise with the trick of having only two bells to place us at each other throats. Giving us the misguide impression the failure aspect is to not get a bell, when instead it is those who don't work together as a team. Right, sensei?" asked Naruto as he finally figured out the test from the pieces he had recieved from the jonin.

The grey haired man blinked, yet didn't seem to show any emotion in his face or eye. The teacher asked Naruto, "What makes you think that, Naruto? What makes you think you can know what I want you to do, you being the dead last in the graduate class?"

"Simple, I was dead last because my guardians had aready gone over the aspects we were shown in the class. So basically I was learning things I already knew. Also logically, a single genin should not be able to take a jonin. Unless they didn't have a genin power level. It would take at least three genin rankers to take a jonin. Also I did research on your past record, which has demonstrated a focus on teamwork. Which gives me the main idea of the test." Naruto said making a check list using his fingers to make his points.

Naruto added one final thing, "Besides all genin teams are in bands of three lead by a jonin, not teams of two."

Kakashi watched Naruto carefully before he spoke again, "This may be true... before. This is my team and my rules are law here. I have special permission from the hokage to have a two man team, as long as they are two of the strongest ninja students. You see, the years I spent in the Anbu black ops mean I have main powerful technique to teach. And I don't need a kid who shouldn't be a ninja slowing me down. I will be sending one of you to the academy, and it looks like it will be a certain blond."

Naruto made a note to the fact Kakashi was sticking to his story. Likely not to convince Naruto, but the other two teammates. The truth was the two of them were starting to believe the words of the elder man over the boy. He was their sensei who had worked in one of the most powerful branches ninja and he was their monkey boy explosion prone dead last teammate.

Sasuke was hooked in with the knowledge of new powerful techniques. Sakura would do anything to be alone with Sasuke, add to the fact she might not believe a madboy like Naruto could see the hidden aspect of the test. I looked like it would be Naruto's test to try and convince the young man and woman to believe in him.

"Begin!" said Kakashi, which caused the dark and pinked hair ninja to disappear into the brush.

"You're making a mistake, guys. Falling for this guy's tricks." said Naruto as he continued to stand in the wooded area.

"I think you're the one mistaken, Naruto. Aren't you going to take a bell?" asked Kakashi, looking at the inventor. He was in a relaxed pose, without a care in the world.

"I think I will try for a bell, but not for your reasons. I'm going to take both bells and give them to my clueless teammates. Just to prove to them I'm right and your blowing smoke up our asses," Said Naruto as he moved into battle pose, before saying, "I also have some tech I am just itching to try out, and you've annoyed me enough to be my dummy!"

Author's Notes:

I hope you like the little plot twist that I delivered with the tail end of this fic and that it would be believable. I figure two top students would listen to a respected teacher rather then a near drop out like Naruto. I also wanted to express the idea that Naruto isn't just smart in invention but with other aspects as well. One Naruto crossover I have read on my favourite list mentioned the idea of the spark being seen as extra chakra focusing on the brain. Which enhances the thought process by my way of thinking. It's not canon, but I like it.

I hope to use some more futuristic inventions for Naruto to use in his battles with Kakashi. Remember, Naruto knows what it is Kakashi is doing even if the jonin is playing it the other way. Naruto is just testing his sensei and testing out of his gear. I have one suggestion of a kunai-shooter which has compressed kunai shooting from a wrist mounted device. I have a few other secret gagets in me which might appear in the fight. Of course, Naruto might have a few sneaky ideas to pull out of his sleeves.

I have been toying with a couple of new fics, one of which is a Naruto idea I had a while ago. Basically it is my Superman fusion with Naruto, with a superpowered Naruto. With basic powers of strength, speed and invulnerablity. Not sure yet if Sasuke will be dressing up as a giant bat in this fic. The other fic is one where Yugi Muto stars playing Chaotic, only to get a special code which takes him to a whole other world.

I have been starting a blog on my site which might get weekly or bi-weekly updates. I will see how this goes. Remember, my site is adults only as I have lemons at the site as well.

Thanks and enjoy,

HVulpes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Phil and Kaja Foglio. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Girl Genius Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Spark of Fire

Part Four

Kakashi was awaiting the next move from the blond surprise. The boy was clever enough to figure out the test before even getting started, something he had never expected. It took some quick thinking to get the test moving, and even then it might have failed if the other two students had taken Naruto's word over his.

'Fortunately for me, they were more willing to take the word of an skilled jonin over the words of a poor student. Now the question is what will our clever friend do now, after he decided to get back at me for making him look foolish?' asked the sensei as he stood in the clearing across from the young boy.

Naruto pulled back his orange jumpsuit sleeve and revealed a strange wrist mounted device. Kakashi thought to himself, 'This isn't good. The Hokage told me about Naruto's little toys. It's likely this will not end well.'

He was right as Naruto kept the device level and then there was a small light of chakra on the device. Then the kunai started to fly from the wrist at great speed. It was a shower of steel coming straight at him. He did the only thing he could think of to avoid the knives coming at him. The Kawarimi no Jutsu. He quickly replaced himself with a block of wood to take the brunt of the attack.

The image of himself penatrated with at least a dozen ninja knives was not a sight he wanted to see again, even after it turned back into a piece of wood. At least he was getting an idea of what Naruto was capable of doing. He reviewed the situation again, ' It looked like the grades I got on Naruto seem to be inaccurate, or at least out of date. It looks like I'm going to have to work on this more then I thought.'

The boy in orange didn't seemed phased by the substitution jutsu, "I knew you were going to just switch out of the trouble I was going to give you. It's a basic ninja skill, yet the basic Uzumaki Kunai Shooter Cartridge is useful for any being who can't use chakra for an attack or counter. It looks like I'm going to have to use some of the more advance cartridges." Said Naruto as he pulled out a small rectange from the wrist device and pulled out a second on to take it's place.

Naruto then pulled down some goggles and started looking around for something. Kakashi knew the boy was looking for him, since he had taken to hiding to see what the boy would be doing next. The blond soon turned to his direction and stop so he was looking directly at the jonin. Kakashi realized what was happening, 'The goggles must have some kind tracking vision which foil hiding techniques. He can see me despite all of my skills in disguise. So what are you going to do next?'

The blue eyed boy fired only three kunai this time instead of the dozen he did the last time. This spoke to a different tactic then what happened before, yet Kakashi decided to test it by using the same jutsu as a before. He replaced himself with another short log before moving away. Only the knvies twisted away from the wood and turning around to his direction.

"I hope you like my chakra seeking kunai. Once my goggles identified your chakra, it transfered the information to the kunai in the cartridge. Now the three kunai will hunt you down until they hit something deep enough to stick." said the genius as he looked at his sensei.

'Crap! I am really going to have to speak to the Hokage about not telling the full range of Naruto's gagetry. Good thing Naruto isn't trying to kill me, or he wouldn't have told me how to stop these things. I'm starting to see a pattern to the methods he is using. Keep me off balance and keep wearing me out and he can take me down despite me being a jonin. I need a way to turn the tables on him and place him on the offensive, but first I have to stop the kunai!' thought the jonin as he looked for something to jam the blades into.

Meanwhile with one of the two other students...

Sasuke was watching with interested eyes as he saw what was suppose to be the dobe, the worse student in the class, seeming to keep a jonin on the run. A ninja ranked as the highest a ninja can get before become kage level in skill. It seemed that Naruto's toys were giving him the advantage against the older ninja. Something which interested Sasuke as it could be useful in giving him an edge against his older brother.

'With tools like that kunai shooter, I might be able to keep Him off balance long enough for me to deliver the killing blow. It might not be the usual Uchiha strategy to use something like that, but I'm willing to use anything which would give me an advantage against Him. Yet how am I going to get something like it?'

Sasuke kept thinking of the uses of the shooter as he tried to develop his own strategy for taking a bell from Kakashi. Even if Naruto didn't believe Kakashi rules for the test, it was seeming likely he would be getting a bell before everything was through. The black haired boy didn't want to have to depend on the blond's generousity for a bell.

Yet the other boy's tricks were giving him an idea of how to take down the jonin instructor, using the element of surprise. A mixture of his taijutsu or physical jutsu with his ninjutsu or special jutsu could take him down. It was unfortunate he didn't have any genjutsu or illusion justu to use against the jonin, but he would just have to go with what he's got.

Now for a feminine look at events...

Sakura was still trying to get over the events of the battle before her. Her mind was reeling, 'That idiot Naruto has Kakashi-sensei on the run with his insane kunai launcher on his wrist. How the heck do you get a kunai to hunt after a person's chakra? How is the poorest student in the whole class managing to put a jonin on the run with just a weapon?'

'Then there was the tactics that madboy is using against Kakashi-sensei. The idea of keeping our teacher on the defensive while staying on the offensive does keep Naruto at an advantage. This is a jonin though, he's suppose to be the most highly rank ninja a regular ninja can reach. First he gets hit by Naruto's moronic chalk brush trick and now he's on the retreat from the madboy's kunai. Either we got a dud jonin, Kakashi is not using all of his skill against us or Naruto is more powerful then we thought. It has to be one of the first two, cause Naruto can't be that powerful.'

What was making her worried is the fact it looked like unless he screwed up, Naruto was getting one of the bells. Her mind was racing, 'I know that Sasuke can get a bell with ease if Naruto can, but that means all of the bells would be taken. I doubt Naruto was right when he said that Kakashi was wrong, even if it turns out our sensei is a dud. He's a teacher, why would he lie?'

'I get it, Naruto must have been saying the test is a lie and he would be giving us a bell to mislead us into not taking a bell. It's the only reason he's going after Kakashi so hard. I've got to get a bell as soon as possible.' thought the pink haired girl as she tried to come up with a way to take a bell from her instructor or at least from Naruto. She didn't want to have to go back to the academy while Sasuke was stuck with Naruto as a partner.

Back to our favour scarecrow like ninja...

Kakashi had just managed to avoid the strike of the kunai by getting the three blades stuck in a block of rock he made appear with a jutsu. Sometimes it was an advantage to be a copycat when you can use it for a 'pull it out by the seat of my pants' move. Yet Naruto was still on the offensive. There needed to be a switch in the hunt before he lost the test. A great temptation was to reveal the sharingan eye he held to use against the blond, but there was one question remaining with the tactic.

'How good is a copying eye bloodline when the opponent mostly uses weapons and tools in battle. Heck, Naruto hasn't shown off any of his jutsu yet and I doubt he hasn't invented some. If he can build chakra hunting kunai, he can likely imagine new forms of ninja arts. The only fault he has is his limited chakra control due to the amount of energy he has, yet even that might not be as it appears. I also have a skilled Uchiha lurking in the bushes and a bright girl who might be a problem even if she's a fangirl.' Kakashi was starting develop a counter attack when Naruto appeared again. A smiling Naruto, which was giving the elder ninja the willies as it was likely to lead to another string of bad luck for the jonin.

"I guess you figured out how to escape my CTKs, but can you overcome my CSC? Better known as a Chakra Sucking Clank. Enjoy sensei!" said Naruto was he shot something from his wrist shooter, which had a more round shape then a kunai. As it flew towards the grey haired cyclops, it began to unfold into a more insect like mechanical creature. A replacement techinque was used to escape it, but the minute the bugbot touched the fake Kakashi the henge vanished. The instructor could feel a pulling at his chakra from the location of the illusion, before he closed down the flow.

'I can have no doubt, this is one of the evilest invention I have ever seen. A machine which sucks out chakra from a ninja would be one of the greatest pain in the asses a person could create. This can get...ah crap!' The sensei knew he should have tried to even think of things not getting worse, because life always had to prove you wrong. Like the fact the clank had oriented on his hiding spot, and starting running at him with some speed.

Running once again, Kakashi thought, 'First thing I do after this test... Torture Naruto. Heck, ask Ibiki and Anko for tips to gain my revenge against Naruto.' It was then life gave him another nasty surprise with the arrival of Sasuke in front of him, causing the scarecrow to hold back a groan.

'When I'm trying to avoid getting hit by a mechanical chakra vampire, he chooses to strike. Perfect ninja tactics, but now I'm going to have to expand my revenge list to Sasuke as well.' The jonin tried to get into an attack position while keeping an eye on his back for the bug. He then prepared to see what he could do to discourage the young Uchiha.

"I don't have the time to teach you the proper way to get a higher ranked ninja, so I just have leave you here." Kakashi said as he tried to leave the young man and dodge the stalker he had.

"I'n not like the others, you shouldn't under estimate me." said the possible genin as he moved into a combat position. Looking for a point to strike the sensei, Sasuke was also waiting for something. Which was obviously the CSC Naruto was crowing about. Which was making Kakashi wonder if waiting might not be a good idea.

"Perhaps you're right, Sasuke. I should be paying more attention to you," said the adult as he kept his ears open for a sound he had noticed. The sound of the clicking of the mecha-vampire following him. Given it's speed it should be right... there!

Kakashi was able to move with superhuman speed and agility, so the bug charged towards the possible genin and attacked. The bug latched on to the black haired boy, who flung it off of the leg it had clamped down on. The bug was between the one eyed ninja and the future copycat, yet turned to the younger ninja instead of Kakashi.

'I was just hoping to cause a little bit of a drain on young Sasuke, yet it seems the tracking ability of the clank is based on the chakra it drains. Once it tasted Sasuke, it's programming was updated to go after him instead. I guess my luck is change. Hopefully it keeps going towards the positive.' thought the cyclops before he spoke.

"I hope you like playing with your little friend, Sasuke. Tell me if you get board and I'll try to see what else Naruto can give you to play with." Kakashi then moved away from the clank and the student. He would be keeping an eye on the situation with a shadow clone, but in the meanwhile he might as well neutralize the other student before going after Naruto. The copycat ninja was ready to get some kind of payback!

Meanwhile in the view of a certain unlucky ninja...

Sasuke was now deciding who he should put higher on his list, Naruto or Kakashi. Somehow he was facing the energy draining machine, instead of his sensei as the blond boy had wanted. He was going after the strategy to beat this little bugger. His choices were afterall very limited in what he could do to the little robot.

'My taijutsu would just get me close enough to have my energy drained. Genjutsu is my weakest subject, and likely not to work on something with a machine mind. So the question is going to be what kind of ninjutsu can I use to smack this thing down. Other then the academy jutsu, all I have are my katon specialties. The problem is can this vampire absorb the energy of fire, the chakra used to generate the fire or could the flames affect the metal monster. There's little choice in the matter, isn't there?' Sasuke had been dodging the machine's attacks, which were almost as fast as the last Uchiha. He made the hand signs for his jutsu.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" called out the possible genin as he summoned the Great Fireball Technique, the symbol of adulthood for an Uchiha. A stream of fire was release at the clank as it jumped up at the boy, superheating everything in it's path. Sasuke knew it would bring down the menace he was facing, only to stop when he saw the bot fall a little before Sasuke. It was covered by a blue chakra glow in a form of a full body shield of some kind.

'Damn, Naruto would have to find a way to protect the little monster from attack. Now, what am I going to do? No choice by to see if I can break the shielding with multiple fire attacks.' thought Sasuke as he rapid fired more hand signs as he loaded up multiple super fireballs to fry the little minion of the mad boy. He just hoped he could break Naruto's gagets before they broke him.

Elsewhere with the final genin trainee...

Sakura believed she was going to lose her mind after the turn of events which had occured within the test. The class' dead last seemed to be performing better then the class' rookie of the year. Kakashi was kept on the constant run from Naruto with the tools the blond boy had been pulling out. From kunai shooters to chakra hunting kunai to a chakra sucking machine, it seemed that Naruto had been pulling out more surprises then she could ever have expected. Now she couldn't tell where Sasuke or Naruto were and if her sensei could escape the clank he could be coming after her.

It was as she looked for a place to plan some kind of attack strategy, she could her cries of pain coming from some place in front of her. A cry which seemed to be in the same tone of voice as her future husband. Rushing out to figure out what was going on, she came upon a seen of Sasuke impaled with multiple kunai. she could see blood flowing, staining his close a deep shade of crimson. He turned to look up to her before saying, "Sakura... I... lov..."

Before he could finish, the boy dropped his head like it had been releashed. Sakura looked at the seen in a state of shook as the man she loved had died while trying to tell her he loved her. The information which her eyes and ears had given her was overloading her mind, overloading it till finally it couldn't handle it any more. It moved to shut down the whole mental system, which included the concious mind of the ninja girl. It a very simple and basic term, she fainted dead away on the spot.

Observing from a distance away...

The grey haired adult was a little surprised at the fact Sakura had fallen for the genjutsu, as with her chakra control she should have been able to see through the illusion. Then again, 'Given the way the genjutsu works and her natural fan girl ways to the Uchiha, I can understand how she could fall over unconcious like that. I have managed to neutralize the two of my students, the ones who have yet to solve the truth of the test. Now I just have to deal with Naruto. Goody!'

Kakashi was starting to wish the clock would run faster so he wouldn't have to deal with the blond's toys at the moment. They just seemed to get more and more nasty as time went on, so it seemed the next one would be even worse then the one he had just dealt with. Given the fact the last one was a chakra sucking machine, he was dreading having to find out the next toy in the box.

Which was why he was hiding at the moment, trying to figure out a way to use a jutsu so he could beat the blond boy. He had copyed over a hundred jutsu, maybe even a thousand jutsu. One of them had to be able to stop Naruto without killing him. He just had to find out which one was the one that could stop him. Still, he had to keep out of the sight of the blue eyed boy. He hear a noise like a moving of brush as someone walked through it, a sound a ninja was trained to notice at all times when out in the wild. Before he could react, a bombardment of kunai headed in his direction. Instantly, he used the Kawarimi no jutsu.

He knew he had to search for the source of the kunai, which was likely a shooter on a certain beginning genin's arm. Which meant Naruto was lurking out there, somewhere in the brush seeing where the sensei was standing. He needed to find the boy and hope he could outsmart him, a task which seemed to get harder and harder as the day went by. Another shower of metal flew to his location as he substituted another log for himself, as he noticed the metal came from a direction different then the previous one.

Kakashi tried the Kai release method to get out of this if it was a genjutsu, yet the two logs covered with knives told him it was no illusion. Yet he was trying to figure out, 'How can Naruto get from one location to the other without me noticing anything except for the sound of brush moving? What invention is he showing off this time? There has to be some reason to it.'

"Having a little trouble figuring out where I am? I guess Iruka-sensei didn't give you the special glasses he has for finding me. Now with the Naruto Cloaker Mark Two, you won't have the ability to see the source of my attacks when they come for you. So what are you going to do, sensei?" spoke Naruto's voice, which seemed to be coming from all directions at once and from a far distance away. Yet if Naruto could cloak his body from sight, he could just as easily cloak his voice from him as well. It could also explain why the jonin could not pinpoint the source of the sound of movement in the training ground.

'Okay my kill list includes Naruto, Sasuke and now Iruka!'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Phil and Kaja Foglio. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Girl Genius Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Spark of Fire

Part Five

Kakashi was in a state of advance awareness as he waited for the other shoe to drop in this training excerise. The facts were very simple, 'Naruto has turned into something from a ninja's nightmare. Everytime I try to face him, he pulls out some kind of nasty surprise from a bag of tricks. Sakura is passed out from the genjutsu of Sasuke getting killed, and Sasuke was fortunate enough to take one of the 'surprises' off my hands and he's still trying to get out of it's sight. Yet Naruto still stalks the woods, so I'm not safe yet.'

Kakashi chance an empty patch of the woods so he could gage the position of the sun, since that could tell him what time it was out there. How close to the point of noon when this hellish experiment in group teamwork would be expired. Cause he didn't trust the clock anymore, not with Naruto and his machines out there. Who knew what he could make which would mimic a clock going off? No, he was using the sun since he doubted that Naruto had the technology to control that ball of fire in the sky. Taking note of the point it was in the sky, he could tell it was mere moments before noon. Moments before....

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi held himself back from jumping at that sound as he realized it was the alarm on the clock he was using. The time was up and hopefully he wouldn't have to face the monster in combat anytime soon. The twitch above his eye was covered by his ninja headband as it appeared above his special eye. He moved himself to the location of the posts and the Killed in Action monument. As he arrived, there sitting one of the poles was Naruto, reading something. The blond devil looked up at him and smiled, "So what kept you sensei? Where's the others?"

The twitch continued.

Soon Sakura came from the brush looked like she had just some out of some sweaty gym class with all of her cloths sticking to her, her hair in a mess and dirt all over her skin. She seemed to be looking around for someone when she saw Kakashi and moved into an attack position. Kakashi could only think, 'She thinks that genjutsu was real. Well, she will be in a surprise when Sasuke... here he is."

Sasuke was coming from a different direction looking like he had been through a massive battle. Dirt and small burn marks were on his skin and clothes, he was holding his right arm while favouring his left arm. There were holes in his clothes as well as they looked like they had been worn for years by insane battle hungry ninja. Sasuke took one look at Naruto and began to growl, while dropping the object he had been holding in his right hand. It was a melted form of metal which seemed to have some kind of wire bits bursting from it.

Naruto also took one look and frowned, "Looks like sensei let you take the brunt of my Chakra Sucking Clank. I guess I'm going to have to improve the hunting system of the little thing to stick with one enemy."

"Alright, I have made my choice and the fact is... only one of you managed to get the purpose of the test. When Naruto told you this was a test of your teamwork, he was correct. Even if I was your sensei, you should have known that all genin team works in groups of three. It takes a group of three genin to event match one jonin. If you had listened to Naruto, you would have gotten the two bells that I was holding easily. Then I would have passed all three of you. However, the fact is that two of you dismissed the help being offered which makes me know that those two should not just go back to the academy as I said. No, they should drop the ninja program all together. The only one of you who deserves to go back to the academy is Naruto, but only till two other teammates who would listen to him appear to become members of his team." lectured the adult jonin as he looked at the shocked and surprised faces of the pink and black haired genin. The single blond seemed to be daydream and not giving this any care in the world.

'Time to get a little revenge on the bastard, ' thought Kakashi as he made up his plan for the second test he would give.

"I am willing to give all of you a second chance. We will rerun the test again after lunch, however the rules will be more harsh this time, " spoke the grey ninja as he suddenly threw a weapon to tie up Naruto to the post he was near. This time all of them were shocked at the action.

"Sasuke and Sakura, you're allowed to eat the lunches that I brought. Naruto, for being such a pain in the ass, is not to have a single morsel of that food. If he wants to torment his sensei, he can do it on an empty stomach. No single morsel for Naruto, or I personally kick each one of you from the program... understood? " Kakashi waited for the nods before continuing, "I'm going to find some place to relax before some kind of killer machine comes after my neck again. No food, remember that!"

With this he disappeared, but only to a hidden location where he could observe the trio of genin. He waited for the sign of the second test being discovered. Sasuke and Sakura both began to eat their meal when Naruto's stomach rumbled. Male and female looked at the madboy, stopping for the moment. Then Sasuke said, "Here take this, I don't need as much food as you do."

The food the last Uchiha was eating as passed at the blond, while a green eyed girl stood there in shock at the change of behaviour. She asked her crush, "What about Kakashi-sensei's rules, Sasuke?"

"Naruto was the one who managed to cause the most trouble to Kakashi. If he's at full strange, this means that Kakashi will be at a disadvantage, and the three of us can take him down." was the reply made of words of simple truth.

It was a few moments later that Sakura nodded and moved to hand the food to Naruto. The blond boy changed things by calling out, "Come back Kakashi, they've passed your second test."

Kakashi got that twitch, but this time it was in a good way as he appeared before them. He spoke to his students, "What do you mean they passed my test? All I see are RULE BREAKERS AND NINJA SCHOOL DROPOUTS!!!!"

"You and I both know that their giving me their food was the test, their willingness to break the rules so their teammate didn't come to harm from starvation. Which was why I triggered by stomach to rumble. I already at a fill breakfast and had a little lunch while tracking you sensei... thanks to Uzumaki Nutra-squares! A daily dose of nutriants in a single bar! Enough energies to have you running marathons for hours! " said the blond as a strange light came from his suit and cut him loose.

"Also my Uzumaki Laser Rope-cutter also helps in this situation. So going to give it up now, sensei?" ask the boy as the twitch in the teacher's eyes flared.

"You ruined my dramatic performance, but yes, he's right. You passed. I was just trying to teach you, those who abandon the rules are scum. Yet those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. One of the hardest lessons I had to learn from my own sensei. Now you know this, and I hope it makes you better ninja. Sasuke and Sakura, you're free to go. Naruto, however, is coming with me to meet with the hokage to discuss the number of unique... tools he used in this... test! " said Kakashi as he loomed over the blond, the same blond who let out a nervious giggle as he faced big trouble.

Later...

Kakashi was trying to nurse his pride at the jonin lounge that many of the teachers used when not instructing. He had wanted some place alone, but needed the access to a drink to nurse his inner wounds. The meeting with the Hokage was... stressful for all involved as Kakashi requested all information on Naruto's toys. Three days later, and he was still only understanding the discriptions and none of the schematics. It was during this healing time, that the other two rookie genin sensei arrived in the same lounge and arrived next to him.

"So Kakashi, I hear that you passed your team. How are they?" asked Asuma of Team Ten, smoking his way through his cigerette.

"I have a demon on my team and it's not what you're thinking. Naruto, seems to have inherited... that bloodline limit in spades!" said the grey hair ninja as he tried to hide his head.

"My apologies man, I would hate to be on the recieving end of one of those kind of ninjas." said Asuma, as his eyes seemed to twinkle.

Kurenai was confused at the way the conversation was going, "What kind of bloodline does Naruto have and why is it so bad?"

"I take it you're not familar with the Uzumaki clan. They are famous for being the major holds of the spark as it's called by the common folk. The ability to use science to warp the very idea of normal existance. They can create new life, both mechanical and biological. Invent things which are suppose to be coffee makers and have them turn into weapons of mass destruction. Their jutsu are some of freakest out there. Hell, their castle is alive with minds of it's own! " replied the bearded smoker, turning to his female compatriot.

"That is when the castle hasn't runaway to be a pirate... why a ninja castle would want to be a pirate is just a glimpse of the insanity they can inspire. I was hoping for the rare minor spark given his grades in school, maybe a specialist in one type of invention. The truth it seems is he already knew the material and just ignored most of the work. Naruto figured out the tests, both the original bell and the follow up, and proceed to inform his teammates about the first one. After I convinced Sasuke and Sakura about the 'incorrect' nature of Naruto's guesses, he decided to take his revenge out on me by making me a lab rat for his newest inventions. Like a kunai shooter and a type of clank which can suck up and use chakra. Then there is his invisiblity cloak and googles." Kakashi said, not whining in the least bit about the hand he had been dealt. Because cool and hip ninja like himself didn't whine.

"Still it will never be a dull moment teaching him or the Uchiha kid, will it? Makes me wonder which ninja will be on the recieving end of the kid's mind, given what he had against you. He hasn't even used any jutsu yet, just his ninja tools. Uzumaki sparks are well known for their... unique justu." said Asuma as he moved on to the next topic.

"They say the only jutsu a Uzumaki invents is one that only the desperate or insane would use. There are entire forbidden scrolls worth of Uzumaki jutsu... including that jutsu. You know Asuma..." Kakashi made a shielding motion with his privates which seem to strike at Asuma who followed with a similar action.

"Not that jutsu! I forgot the Uzumaki invented... IT! You don't think that Naruto knows... IT! " asked Asuma as he continued shield his crouch, which only cause the kunoichi present to ask questions.

"What are you two talking about? It's like you're talking about a living nightmare or something. No jutsu could be that bad, can it? "

"We're taking about the one jutsu which is the scurge of mankind, one that even the Hokages and the Sanin Jiraiya fear. The most hideous jutsu one can know... the Explosive Castration no Jutsu!" The one eyed ninja merely whispered the last part as he looked around the room first before speaking it.

Kurenai could only look on in shock and confusion as she asked, "Excuse me?"

"It was original suppose to be a jutsu which could turn a human opponent into a living bomb. However, the Uzumaki in question was interrupted in his research when an opponent ninja tried to rape his wife. A specialized concentration of the jutsu was used to make certain... equipment to turn into a high explosive. Getting himself and his bride away, the opponent ninja blew up in a bloody mass in the... area. The man lives, but he was crippled both in his legs and in his mind as the pain broke him. This was about fifty years ago and to this day, no female Uzumaki by birth or marriage has ever been raped once they give their name." spoke Asuma as he whispered the details.

"The Third Hokage made a rule for this jutsu to be an Uzumaki secret on pain of it being used on the subject in one form or another adjusted form for females. Uchiha have been known to turn their Sharingan eyes away from the Uzumaki using it, it was also said that one of the crimes of Orochimaru was he was trying to learn this secret as well as other Uzumaki tricks." spoke Kakashi with the same lowered tone.

"Of course, Orochimaru was always digging around the Uzumaki lands and castle. Looking for their secrets in controlling the forces of life and death. The Whirlpool clan and it's few branch houses are the only ones known for their work with reanimating tissue. Some say they could even invent bloodline limits and even a few which breed true. You might have to keep a watch out for that snake given you have an Uzumaki on your team. Any chance to gain those secrets for himself, even as a missing ninja, would be too tempting for the monster." said the Hokage's son as ordered another drink for Kakashi.

"Even with the trouble which could occur, I would love to see a battle between Orochimaru and a well equipt Naruto. It would be divine justice for that... man to face the living hell our young boy can create on a massive scale. Have him face a few chakra sucking clanks from an invisible opponent, or what even nasty trick the boy can create. I might even be willing to see... IT used against him. Almost..."

A few weeks later...

Naruto was whisling another little tune as he sat waiting for his teammates to ask him for help with the cat they were tracking. All the while working on other inventions and jutsu for use in such a task, which to him made sense, "Given the fact this is the fifth or sixth time we have had to do it. That's only use too, not counting the other genin teams which are given this Damiyo's wife just has no understanding how to treat animals, they're not toys to be played with."

Naruto was listening to his teammates try to run down the cat as it ran for it's life. A lot of work for the fight which would be coming when they caught the cat. The boy in the orange jumpsuit had just been finishing a strange box of steel bars with something in the middle which looked like a pile of meat. Naruto then poured a liquid in a line to the cage as well. Then he sat back and waited.

'From the reports from Sasuke and Sakura, they are forcing the cat in this direction. It is only a matter of time before the little kitty is drawn to my clever trap. Simply use the natural urges of an animal to catch an animal, overwhelming him with his own desires. Now I just have to hide as the little pain in the ass makes his appearance.' was the madboy's idea as he made work with his plan.

Then there was the extra coding on the cake for this trap. A simple genjutsu to cause the cage to blend into the background, blocking all sense of the cage to one's perception. Especially the special honed one of the animal world. Working on his weakness of chakra control was one of his first experiments, being simply logical. Turn weakness or perception of weakness to strength while strengthening your natural ability.

'This is is important since any plan becomes so much pig manure when faced with the unpredictable nature of thinking beings. Even this plan has a chance of failing, either with the cat or my partners. The trick is playing one set of odds and then switching to another set of odds when that fails. I don't play the game of life the way people expect.' thought Naruto as he looked at the other trips he had laid for the kitty.

Suddenly a cat with a ribbon on one of it's ears ran to the area of the woods with the traps, all of them cloaked thanks to research done with his cloaker invention. It smelt the food with the little trace of a catnip-based drug which was formulated to attract felines. It moved down the path of the drug to the collection of food as he had expected. Without sensing the steal around the him, the door slammed shut without a sound. The cat began to eat the drugged food which triggered a secondary effect of the drug of placing it in a relax state which would keep it from fight against it's return.

'Hopefully this stuff isn't habit forming given the number of times this cat has left the care of a certain overweight woman. Of course there's none of the explosive allergy of batch 126. Causing heads to explode is not a great comfort to lost cat owners. Then again batch 78 did have the effect of increasing the regeneration of cat body parts, so it wasn't that bad.' thought the boy as he teammates came running up. They were not out of breath for all of their running, one of many ninja techniques was the control of breathing.

They looked at the cat who now seemed mellow and relaxing, the identity being obvious from the view they could take from the cat. Sasuke just looked like nothing happened, "I guess that you're plan is not totally worthless."

This just caused Naruto to smile a foxy smile.

Meanwhile...

A spy was watching the living castle of the Uzumaki looking for any kind of weakness they could take advantage. For they held the secrets their master wished to control. Except only the insane, or one with the spark if that was really a difference, could enter. Or at least enter without dying, being transformed or even worse. This was a problem which required a genius, which might be the only person to defeat the mad ones of the family. Especially since some of the family remained years and centuries after their deaths in many ways.

Still the discoveries given by the latest heir was enough to boost the studies of the master. Yet he always hungered for more, so trying to plan an invasion into this home was in the works constantly. Even when the house moved by it's self. So it was the spy's works to avoid the reanimated minions of the sparks and record all secrets of the structure and passages of the building. He had also not only cracked a little of this, but it seemed the castle was able to rebuild itself with a whim.

The report was not very well received by the master and he was still looking for a path in. Then came the suggestion of just having the spark to invite them in. A mere jest remark on the part of the spy, but something seemed to interest the clever leader as he suggested exploration of the option.

"Time to work" said the spy.


End file.
